My KK Song-Fics
by Disneynerd7
Summary: My first set of snog-fics! Hope y'all like them! Not just Wilby! I will be taking requests! So request away!
1. Chapter 1

** Sup my Keepers? Sorry it's been so long! I was caught up in X-Factor! My person lost. **** Oh wellzels. Plus I have a GIGANTIC case of the writer's block for Tragedy so sorry 'bout that! It has also traveled into the Christmas KK style part of my brain. Soooo sorry 'bout that! But this got lodged in my brain and I've wanted to do some! So sorry if they're bad.**

**Willa: Yep! You guessed it folks she's doing song-fics!**

**Philby: After this she will write Chapter 2 of the Christmas special.**

**Me: Another thing is that I will not be posting during New Years. I'm going down to Florida to have Cousin's Day!**

**Amanda: Her cousins made it up since they barely see each other!**

**Me: I got my sister Pitch Perfect for Christmas and she says I get to watch it with her when we drive down there! Plus, it takes 8 hours to drive there! Yay! NOT! My sisters are soooo annoying! On to the song-fics! The disclaimer will be at the end.**

**Willa's POV**

Why did this happen to me? Philby is seeing a different girl! I still and will always love him.

_Ugh!  
Mm, yeah  
La la la la la, ha ha  
Ugh!_

My life sucks. He hasn't kissed her yet. That makes me happy. Maybe he'll break up with that stuck up Aubrey.

_Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Ugh!  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Ugh!_

They're always holding hands while walking down the hall. I bet Aubrey's just using him for his smartness so she could get good grades. I would never do that to any boy.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
__And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!_

Now I see them at Chiara's Italian. That was our restaurant! The war is on.

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!_

He says that he really likes Aubrey. I totally doubt that. He can say whatever he wants, but I know what he does when he lies.

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want u back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want u back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!_

My life isn't complete without him. I need him. I'm not jealous. I just need his love.

_Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans  
Ugh!  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Ugh!_

Why did he break my heart? He knows I love him. At least I'm watching my favorite movie: Pitch Perfect. I'm watching the final performance where the girls are singing the mash-up. I know what I need to do. I grabbed my phone and texted the girls and I put on my outfit I had on our first date.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!_

Once we got to Philby's house I knocked on the door. "Is Dell here?" I ask his mom. She says that he's at the mall with Aubrey. Perfect. Now she can experience my love for Philby.

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back, I want u back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back, I want u back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!_

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
Yo!  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Oh!

We're at the mall with mics in our hands. The girls start to do acapella for the final performance for the Bellas. We start to follow Philby.

_Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!_

He turns around. We just keep singing and we start to run away. I look back and I see him right behind us.

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! )_

I feel strong arms around me. I stopped. I turn around and see Philby. He kisses me.

_Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back_

"I don't think I'll be seeing her again." I smile. I have the love of my life back.

_Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back_

**You guessed it! It was Wilby and the song was Want U Back by Cher Lloyd.**

**Disclaimier: I do NOT own KK, Want U Back, or Pitch Perfect.**

**R,R, & R!**

**I will be taking requests for future songs.**

**Peace, Love, Disney, KK, and Pitch Perfect!**

**FAT AMY!**

**PEACE!**

**BOOM!**

**KK SEE YA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sup my Keepers? As promised I am posting a new chapter/story everyday this week. I now give you Chapter 2 of my song-fics! This was a request too!  
Willa: Hurry up! You take way to long with your authors' notes!  
Me: Fine, Fine. This will be my first ever Charbeck story. It takes place after Finn kisses Charlene in KK5.  
Philby: Kirbs! Auto-correct made my name Philly! Your mom's iPad sucks!  
Me: I fixed it you weirdo! THERE MUST BE MORE THAN THIS PROVINCIAL LIFE! I WANT ADVENTURE IN THE GREAT WIDE SOMEWHERE!  
All Keepers: Just stop doing that!**

**Charlene's POV**

_I thought (I thought)  
We were unstoppable, yeah  
I felt (I felt)  
It's undeniable that  
Anyone (anyone)  
Could see I was so in love with you, yeah_  
Finn just kissed me. I should be happy, right? I'm not though. I always wanted him to kiss me. There was no spark though. Then Maybeck, he tried to save my life but ultimately failed. It was still sweet.

_I thought we'd always be happy, happy  
I thought you'd always be good for me  
Guess I was wrong  
Guess you'll always be my happy, happy, happy never after  
Happy never after  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
I think I'm over him. Amanda totally deserves him. She can control him when he's upset. I'm terrible doing that.

_Maybe (maybe)  
You're not good for me  
But baby (baby)  
No, oh I don't need ya  
Now I see (now I see)  
So clearly  
It's time to let you go oh yeah_  
I think I like Maybeck. We get into fights, but we're the athletes in the group. I think we'd make a great couple.

_Guess I was wrong  
Guess you'll always be my happy, happy, happy never after  
Happy never after  
Da da do da da da do Da da do da da da do Da da do da da da do Oh, oh happy (happy)_  
Does Maybeck like me? Or does Finn. No, Finn obvilous likes Amanda. Why would Finn kiss me if he likes Amanda? Boys are confusing.  
_I thought we'd always be happy, happy  
I thought you'd always be good for me (good for me)  
Guess I was wrong  
Guess you'll always be my happy, happy, happy never after  
I thought we'd always be happy, happy  
I thought you'd always be good for me (good for me)  
Guess I was wrong  
Guess you'll always be my happy, happy, happy never after  
Happy, happy, happy never after oh oh  
Happy, happy, happy never after_

I'm sure Amanda likes Finn. I heard they had a fight. Though I know (That rhymes.) that they're perfect for each other. Willa and Philby are perfect together too. Though Philby's kinda being a jerk. Jess has a crush on a boy at her school. That ends up with Maybeck and me. What if he doesn't like me? The only thing I know is that I'm over Finn.

_Happy never after_

**I know, it's sucky. I would love some advice on how to make these things better though!  
Maybeck: Kirbs! You messed up your schedule!  
Me: Cry me a river, Terry!  
Maybeck: My. Freakin. Name. Is. Maybeck!  
Finn: GUYS CALM DOWN!  
Me & Maybeck: Oh crap. We made Finn mad. *Runs away*  
The girl Keepers: Well, Rebok will get to writing her first one-shot for her multi-chap of one-shots and she'll either post that today or tomorrow.  
SIX MORE DAYS!  
I'M GONNA WRECK IT YOU DON'T REVIEW!  
PEACE, LOVE, & KK!  
PEACE!  
BOOM!  
KK SEE YA.**


End file.
